Sherlock: A Promise Broken
by Violet Verner
Summary: Kid!lock! John introduces Sherlock to April Fools day... he's sorry he ever did.


It was a rainy day in early April. I was sitting in Maths, my butt starting to hurt from all the sitting. I heard the teacher speaking, but not what he was saying. If I needed to hear it, I could just go to Mike later on. I was too busy planning.

When the bell finally rang, I packed up my bag and half ran to my locker. I took out my eye drops, and placed some in my eyes. It stung, but it was so worth it. Today was the day.

I looked around in the swarm of teenagers, and I finnaly saw the head of curly black hair. I slung my bag over my shoulder.

I shoved passed him, making sure he saw me. I mean-of course he wouldn't miss me,being him,but I had to be sure.

" Hello,John."

" Hey," I sighed, trying to look sad.

" Um... anything wrong?" he asked. I was the only person he ever asked that, and I knew it.

" I forgot to tell you, Sherlock. My family's moving." he didn't even look fazed. Fine. Turn it up a notch.

" And?" he said, putting on his scarf and starting to walk. " Just give me your new address. I gotta run, I left my magnifying glass at home, and Lestrade needs my help again." He started to turn away. No, I was going to do this. I planned too hard.

" Sherlock," I called after him.

" What," he said, not turning around. I grabbed his shoulder.

" What! I need to go! What's so important-"

" I'm moving to America!" I blinked.

He paused. I saw him swallow. " Ah, I see. This...changes things..." He ran his fingers through his thick curls. It wasn't there yet. I turned up the notch again.

" So... I can't communicate much. I'll be leaving in a week, so today's my last day... Sorry."

" Last day? But I needed you to help me with-"

" Sorry Sherlock."

" No- I understand. I'll just-" he turned away, and I saw him wipe his arm on his face.

" I knew it!" I smiled.

" Kn-knew it, knew what?" he turned around, straining to keep his composure.

" Knew you had a heart! Ha! April Fools!" I started to laugh.

" April Fools?" he said, his grey eyes widening. " What the bloody-"

" You- you don't know what April Fools is?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He just stood there. Of course he wouldn't admit he didn't know something. So I told him.

" It's when you trick people on the First of April, you know, like pranks, jokes... Your family really doesn't do that?"

He continued to stare at me. Once again, of course his family didn't do that, what was I thinking. The last time Mycroft pranked Sherlock by breaking his violin bow... let's just say, then I saw them again, the older of the two had a bandage on this nose, and the younger had a scar on his forehead.

" So you're not moving, then?" he said through gritted teeth.

" No, that was just a prank. Sorry." I said, still smiling. He didn't say anything, but smirked. I could have sworn that was his plotting face, but it was too quick. Cheerily, he said,

" John, can you meet me at the park at 5:00?"

I was getting a little concerned. This face usually ment something was going on that he wasn't willing to share, but I put it aside in my mind. I needed to get home and finish my homework before, I met him at the park, or else Mum wouldn't let me go.

" Sure! Bye, then." I said, and turned around. Before I turned, I could have sworn I saw the left side of his mouth turn into a grin.

I got home, kissed my mom, rushed through my homework then ran back downstairs, only to see Harry blocking the door.

" Move, Harry, I gotta get to the park!" I said, putting on my jacket.

" Meeting your boyfriend again, are we John?" she laughed.

" Shut up, Harry, he's not my boyfriend."

" Yes he is."

" Harriet Watson, leave your brother alone!" Mum yelled through the kitchen.

She walked away, glaring at me. I left her to sulk, and wondered why EVERY TIME TWO BOYS ARE GOOD FRIENDS-!

I walked on in silence, wishing I had brought an umbrella. I was going to, but I promised Sherlock I would never stoop low enough to carry around any object similar to Mycroft, Anderson,or Sally: so my mahogany handled umbrella that slightly resembled Mycroft's was out of the question.

I got to the park, and there was a note on the gate. I recognized Sherlock's spidery writing.

_Rock-climbing wall, come at once._

I wondered what it was this time-hamster, dog or cat. But I found something much different. Lestrade and his gang where on the opisite end of the playground looking at a dead dog, sure, but on top of the climbing wall...

A brown haired kid with pointy eye-brows who I knew as Jimmy was on the top with Sherlock. They seemed to be talking, which was odd, because Jim was always accusing Sherlock for the stupid(or rather genius, but naughty) things he did.

I was going to come closer, but Sherlock caught me in his peripheral vision. He put his hand up to stop me. I stepped closer: I didn't want the crazy kid to tick Sherlock off again. But Sherlock whipped his head around to me. His grey eyes pleaded me to stop where I was.

Fine.

I sat on the bench, counting the rocks on the wall across me. I was getting bored, but I stayed where I was.

A kid's bicycle hit the bench I was sitting on, and he fell. I looked at him, and was about to ask if he was okay, when I heard a fit of laughter.

It was the Jim kid. He climbed down, then ran off, laughing. Where was Sherlock? I looked around, my heart racing, my jumper suddenly getting too hot. I ran to the other side of the wall, and I saw him lying there.

His purple shirt was wrinkled up, almost exposing his belly. One hand was outstretched, the other crumpled under him.

" Sherlock!" I ran over to him. The fall wasn't enough to kill him; it was only twelve feet at the highest part, but it was enough to knock him out cold. And give him a good concision. His eyes where closed. Not a good sign.

I knelled next to him. He was breathing, but barely.

" No-Sher-" I started to cry. Here was my best friend with a possible concision, unconscious, and no help. I sniffed, and took off my jacket, placing it on him. I was putting my hand under his back, my other under his leg, getting ready to pick him up, when he stirred. Yelled,actually.

" Whoa! Okay, I can get up myself, thanks!"

" Sherlock! You're okay!" I jumped up, and almost fell over. I almost started to cry from joy. But I quickly stopped. He was laughing. He was hunched over LAUGHING!

" What-" was he delirious?

" What-" He started, but laughing over took him. He started again, as I looked at him bewildered.

" Ap-April- April Fools!"

" What?!"

" April Fools, I got you back!" he was standing now, but he was still laughing.

I didn't think it was funny. I almost had a heart attack. I punched him in the nose.

" Ugh! What was that for!" he said, clutching his face.

" I thought you had a concussion! I thought you could have died!"

" Prank! Gosh!"

" That's not funny! That was too far! You where fighting with Jim, and I thought he pushed you off, the sucker that he his!"

" Oh, he did push me off."

" Then how... explain this, Holmes, or I'll punch you again!"

" Look, I knew he was going to push me off, that's his M.O. We've been gaing back and forth with mind games for the past few months, you know. I asked him to meet me here, and I knew he was going to hurt me enough to leave him alone. So I let him try. I figured I would get you back as well, killing two birds with one stone."

" So... why aren't you hurt!"

" A magician never reveals his secrets," he said, grinning. Fine. I'll find out someday. But until then,

" Never do that again, Sherlock, or next time it won't be just your nose!"

" I won't. How can you top that trick!"

" Promise!" I said.

" You know I don't do promises. They're worthless-"

" Do. It." I said, clenching my fist.

" Fine. I, Sherlock Holmes, promise I won't do something like that again."

" Good."

***********Twenty Years Later****************

" Good bye, John," he says, and tosses the mobile.

" SHERLOCK!" I scream.

He puts his arms out. He falls. I rush over to him. And as I see the pool of blood, I know that this time, he couldn't have faked this one.

_Sherlock:_

He steps away from my grave, hiding a sob. This time, I won't be able to jump back up. I'll have to wait much longer. What is he going to do to me when he finds out this time?


End file.
